The Butterflies strike again
by MPGirl
Summary: Chuck and Blair go out on a first date. CB one-shot.


_**The Butterflies strike again.  
**_

Story: Chuck and Blair go on a first date.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or Chuck and Blair.

* * *

He looked in the mirror criticizing the purple bow tie he was wearing with one of his many black suits. He had never had a problem knowing what to wear before, _never been on a date before either. _Tonight was Chuck Bass' first date **ever**. Blair Waldorf is the only girl he's ever cared enough about to take out of his suite.

Chuck had sat tensely sat in his limo thinking of past memories that had occurred here. _Still can't get rid of these damn butterflies_. He wasn't sure if he should have even worn his scarf, _eh it's for good luck._ He pushed the button for the Waldorf pent house, waiting nervously in the elevator. It seemed like the longest elevator ride of his life.

The door's parted and that's when he saw her. _She's stunning._ Blair Waldorf was wearing the same black dress she had worn for her seventeenth birthday party. Her hair pinned up on one side, luscious brown curls framing her face. "That looks familiar" His eyes lit up as he spoke to her.

"I would normally never wear the same thing twice, but I thought it was appropriate." Her cheeks slightly reddened before returning to what she knew best: "You never did murder those butterflies" As she teased him he felt another flutter in his stomach.

"I don't like to do what I'm told," he grinned

"Well I'm glad you didn't listen to me on that occasion" Blair surprised her self by actually saying what she was thinking. Waldorf's are masters of disguise.

"You look beautiful," affection filling in his voice.

Blair felt a fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach, _ew please not butterflies. _Suddenly defensive, Blair bite back at him, "I don't need your complements."

"No need to be such a bitch Blair," he sneered at her

She gasped in loathing, "You're Bitchier!"

"I am a bitch when I wanna be but no one can out bitch you darling," a sarcastic smile on his mouth.

"True." Blair beamed. She was quite pleased with herself. "Shall we?"

Chuck stared at Blair, his expression a mixture of confusion an amusement. Snapping back, "The limo awaits."

* * *

They were now seated at a medium sized table, sitting across from each other. Soft white lights hung all around them. A single red rose in a crystal vase in the middle of the table. They had ordered there food, a salad with no dressing for Blair, while Chuck got scotch and a salad as well. He was much too nervous to eat anything else. His foot was tapping under the table.

"Don't be nervous"

"I'm not nervous. You forget who you're talking too." He said still smiling. He was trying to keep things light.

"So do you. I know you Bass and your foot is going a mile a minute." Grinning in satisfaction, "You are **so** nervous"

Unprepared to surrender just yet Chuck bite back, "You're not exactly the picture of serenity yourself Blair. Snapping when I give you a compliment," her eyes blinked, "What was that all about?"

"Butterflies." _shit._

Chuck's insides were bursting, his own butterflies flickering in excitement. He was just looking at her in awe, at lost for how to respond.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't say anything Chuck!" She was accusing him, determined to move on from her slip.

"I never said you did Waldorf," His eyes shining at how uncomfortable he was making her.

"Good." He was still glowing and it was pissing Blair off. She wanted to rip the smile off his face. . .

Chuck spoke before Blair had the chance, "It took us a long time to get here"

"I would hardly call 10 minutes a long time"

Slightly frustrated, "I meant here, as in our date."

"You are more of an indoor guy," Blair said with a gleam in her chocolate eyes, "Besides I never thought I would go out alone in public with you"

Meeting her glance with his own, speaking more softly, "Things change"

_For the best, _Blair thought to herself, not quite ready to let him know. The waiter came back with their food. He was tall and lanky, seemingly unsure of himself. Blair could destroy him in a moment if she wanted too.

"For you miss," the waiter spoke as he leaned over to place the plate in front of Blair.

Blair peeked down at her salad and attacked, "I asked for no dressing, not extra dressing!" Blair shrieked at her server. He flinched away from her immediately, "Ew the lettuce is all soggy. Take this back" She looked at the plate one last time in disgust before the waiter took it away.

Chuck Bass stared across the table at her with a smirk on his face. She just looked so adorable yelling at someone else.

"What's with the face? Again," Blair rolled her eyes but there was a light smile playing on her lips this time.

"I like when you yell at other people. Sometimes I even like when you yell at me, only when I've been naughty." The smirk was still present on his lips, widening slightly as he joked.

"This sounds like the type of talk better suited for desert" Blair smile spread across her face.

Staring deeply into each others eyes, in unison Chuck and Blair shouted "Check!"

Chuck addressed Blair "My place?" she answered him with a kiss.

* * *

So that's my take on a CB date. Hope you liked it!


End file.
